Kakine Joins Judgement?
by Xigwin
Summary: A 4 chapter special plus 1 risque epilogue (don't worry its still safe to read) for the infamous crack pairing in the To aru universe KakinexUiharu. Takes place in an AU where Kakine was not stuffed inside a fridge. Warning: this fic is rated T and up for abusive relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Uiharu do you want to do something Ecchi with me?" The content of Kakine's question has taken Uiharu aback.

Sitting in her study desk she stills reeling in from what he just said to her. "K-Ka-Kakine-san what are you talking about?!" She said while being flustered.

Seeing Uiharu's face redden and acting all flustered causes Kakine to smile at her predicament. Uiharu flails her arms around to hit Kakine in his chest. This only make Kakine blush and secretly comments to him self on how cute Uiharu looks right now, because teasing Uiharu is where Kakine get his kick from. Seeing her troubled like this satisfied his sadistic personality, although he is happy seeing her like this he need to address her question sooner or later.

Kakine grabs both of her wrists and bring his face closer to her. "Because we haven't been doing ecchi stuffs lately." He said with a perverted smirk.

Hearing that Uiharu face fell into a darker shade of red and she meekly replied to him while averting her gaze from his face. "I can't help it if I'm busy lately."

Seeing her retort while avoiding direct contact to hide her face from him makes her even cuter to Kakine. "If it's not school, it's with the judgement. How are we supposed to deepen our relationship together if you won't even give me the times?" He said to her with a straight face.

"You're only saying that just to tease me!" Uiharu said as she confronts Kakine over his statement.

Uiharu gaze at Kakine intensely with a bitter looks on her face and tear starts to form in her eyes in an effort to hold her embarrassment. Kakine sigh at the situation move his face even closer to her so she can see his face when he said it. "Uiharu I will never tease you about this matter, because I love you Uiharu and I want you to love me back." He said all that without even blinking. Meaning that he is actually serious about their relationship.

Uiharu are both surprised and embarrassed to hear his answer. "H-how can you say something like that..." Before she can even finish her sentence Kakine without any warning kisses Uiharu on the lips.

Surprised by the sudden kiss she received, she tries to escape from it, but to no avail because Kakine already have her pinned to the wall of her apartment. She tried her hardest to find a way out of this, but between Kakine overpowering her physically and the flurry of kisses she has to endure. She is having a hard time of making it possible. Unable to resist, the long make out session between them lasted for about ten minutes before Kakine finally decided to stop.

"Thank you for the meal." Kakine said while releasing Uiharu from his clutches.

Uiharu finally released from his grasp can feel her legs giving away because of the intense pleasure she felt earlier and as a result she fell down slowly into the floor unable to withstand her own weight. Her face a mixture of confusion and pleasure, her breath ragged, her body shivering all because of what he did to her. She asks herself this question while holding her back her tears. "Why is this happening to me?"

Feeling a slight guilt over what he did to her. Kakine gently helps Uiharu off the ground to try to apologize, but before he can open his mouth Uiharu slaps Kakine's face with all of her reserved might and said to him while her tears finally flows into her cheeks. "I hate you!" And almost immediately she ran away to her bathroom and locks the door behind her.

Kakine feeling guilty than the stinging pain in his cheek, chase after her and try to open the door in front of him. "Uiharu open up I want to apologize for what happened!" He said while banging on the bathroom door.

"Get out!" She screamed at him. In additions he can also hear a faint sobs and crying from behind the door.

Crestfallen over hearing the sounds of his lover crying he ponders whether or not to use his power to forcefully open the door (or blast it to kingdom come) and console her, but he opted not to in fear of making things worse than it already is and in some way he want to respect her decision and let her be alone for a while.

Kakine walks away from the bathroom door. He goes back to Uiharu's room to wait for her until she comes out. After nightfall Uiharu creeps out from her bathroom only to found him sitting on the floor of her room. Her eyes were puffy and red. Seeing her like this cause Kakine to want to speak out.

Instead Uiharu cut Kakine before he can say anything. "I trusted you." That's all she said to him.

He knows what she meant by that. Having someone forced himself on you even if you both like each other was something you shouldn't do. "I know." Was all he can say to her.

"I told you we can only do that after I finish with school." Uiharu said this while holding back her tears.

"I know." He said it again.

"Then, why did you do it then?"

"Because I can't wait and because I love you."

"Then you don't love me at all."

"That's where you wrong." He stood up, grabs her by her shoulders and proceeds to kiss her.

Realizing that this is happening again she tried to push him away again, but she can't. Only after the kiss ended she can finally speak out her mind. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" She meekly retort as she have no energy left to be angry.

"Why don't you resist me when I do it?"

"Huh?"

"Every time you could have stopped this from escalating and I would gladly obey you."

And that hit her. She knows she can stop it whenever she wants to. It was never about her unable to resist because she's weaker than him, but it's because she doesn't want to resist him. Then it came back to her. When he held her wrists he was being gentle with her and when you think about it there are many ways to get away from him, but she doesn't even try any of them. The truth is that she doesn't want to admit the truth that she secretly enjoyed it.

"No!" The revelation that she might enjoy it more than what she let on hit her like a freight train and as a result she started to bawl her eyes out again.

Kakine upon seeing her like this held her body in a warm embrace. "Uiharu I'm sorry if my teasing had gone too far." He said while stroking her short raven dark hair. "But Uiharu it is true that I do love you and because of that I want you, but I can't force you if don't want it."

Despite feeling overwhelmed by Kakine's embrace Uiharu still want to say a few words in for him to hear. "How can I ever hate you when you said something like that, stupid!" She said while extending her tongue to show at him.

Seeing her back to her normal self again put a smile back to Kakine's face and proceed to hug her tightly as a result. "From now on you got to stop with the surprise kisses, okay." She looks up at him.

"Only if you want or I'm feeling restless and want an outlet to relief myself." Uiharu pout at his half-joking reply. (Or is it?)

They both look at each other eyes and proceed to kiss each other gently in the lips. They continue to embrace each other until one of them releases the embrace. "Kakine-san it's getting late do you want to retire for the night?"

Kakine just slowly nods at his girlfriend and proceed to get his pyjama out from his bag so he can change into it in the bathroom. Even though both of them are a couple and share the same apartment. Kakine are still forbidden to watch her girlfriend undress in front of him. Among those rules is that he can't use the bathroom to take a bath, instead he have to use the bathhouse near the apartment and he can't do adulterous things with Uiharu until she finished school, which are also a source of endless frustration for him. For a womanizer like Kakine not being able to do the deed is a punishment in of itself.

Finally putting his brown checkered pajamas on Kakine gets out from the bathroom to see Uiharu already wearing a mint green pajama with a cute animal motif. Kakine held his head with his hand to hide his face. "Kakine-san, what's wrong, are you sick?" Uiharu notices this and are concerned about him. Kakine is actually fine. He was merely trying to hide his line of thoughts from her. 'Jeez, how am I supposed to keep my cool when you dress in something cute like that? Are you trying to seduce me or something, do you want me so bad you subconsciously teasing me while wearing that?! Fine then, if you want me so bad I will forced you to the floor and have my way with you whether you like it or not! No, if do that she will hate me or worse, she will call the cops on me, but then again she probably won't considering she probably will enjoy it if we do. No! I can't I promise her we will be doing it after she graduate from high school. Let's see how old is she again...twelve, no she has her birthday last year so she's thirteen now and that's five years from now. That is it! I don't care if I have to break the convention on child protection I will have her right here, right now!' As Kakine trying to make up his mind on what to do. Uiharu more concerned about him approaches him as he deciding on whether or not to ravish her.

"Kakine-san are you okay, do you need to see a doctor?" Kakine broke out from his trance when he hears her voice. Seeing her melts away any impure thoughts he have of her.

Seeing her cute concerned face Kakine mentally slaps him self and forces a smile at her in order not to worry her too much. 'Uiharu are you an angel or a devil? Why must you torment me while at same time you also gave me such joy and pleasure.'

"Umh, if you sick we can go to a hospital. I know it's late, but I know a good doctor, he used to treat Misaka-san's wounds, also he looks kind of like a frog and he umh..." Worried over her boyfriend condition Uiharu's eyes spins around as she tries to find a solution.

Laughing at his girlfriend reaction. Kakine decided to stop thinking for a minute in order to say something to her. "I'm fine ojou-sama I'm just a having a bit of a headache that's all."

"Really? Thank goodness." Relieved that it wasn't anything serious both of them just laugh at each other reactions.

Seeing how cute she looks wearing her pajamas, Kakine ask something of Uiharu. "Do you remember about that white nightgown you used to wear?" Hearing about that embarrassing nightgown Uiharu suddenly elbow Kakine right into his solar plexus.

Fruatated Uiharu screamed at him. "I thought we agree to never mention that again! Beside I already throw that thing away." Kakine writhing in pain on the floor couldn't decide what hurts the most, his Solar Plexus that got elbowed by her or that Uiharu throws away the sexiest lingerie she ever had.

Despite still angry about him mentioning that perverted piece of nightgown she used to own, she stills help him get off from the floor and into her futon that she just rolled out for him. Uiharu notices that he still holding his side in pain, feeling a bit remorseful at what she did to him, she set her face closer to his and kiss him in the cheek as a sign of sorry. Kakine's face changed his expression from that of pain into a stupid a grin when he receives the kiss.

Uiharu smiling at her boyfriend stupid smile pulls up his blanket to cover him. Before she can leave to her bed. Kakine grabs one of her hand and ask this of her. "Would you want to join me in my bed?" Kakine ask earnestly.

"No! Because you will be doing ecchi stuffs to me again like last time."

"Of course I will. What kind of man I will be if I don't do that." Kakine being direct.

Uiharu's gaze turns into that of disgust at what Kakine just said. "Good night, Kakine-san." Almost hypnotized by the gaze Kakine decided not to say anything and do as she said. She turns her back away from him and head for her bed to turn in for the night.

As dawn comes shining Uiharu's already get up from her bed to fix breakfast for both of them while not distrubing Kakine's sleep. After she finished with the breakfast then she can wake up Kakine. Despite still feeling groggy after getting up she orders Kakine to set down the small table that is still leaning on the wall so she can put the food she just made on the table. After the table was put down both them finally can eat their breakfast.

Uiharu will probably deny this, but she like having him here. Before he came Uiharu always have to have breakfast or dinner alone and it's always nice to have some company to enjoy a meal with. After they finish breakfast both of them clear the table. Uiharu then went to the front door while Kakine follow.

"Do you forget anything?" Kakine said to make sure Uiharu have everything she needs before she goes to school.

"I don't think so, why?"

Kakine handed something to Uiharu. "Because you forgot your Judgement armbands."

"Thank you Kakine-san." Uiharu was overjoyed. If she forgot to bring this again Konori senpai will scold her again. "Uhm, Kakine-san I'm sorry if I have been too busy to spend some time with you lately, but how about I make up for it on the weekend." Uiharu trying to shows her appreciation to him.

"You don't need to worry about our relationship because you'll be seeing me much more often after school."

"Huh?" Uiharu wonders what Kakine meant by that, but she's already wasting enough time in here so she said her goodbye to him and walks out of the door.

After school ended Uiharu went straight to the Judgement office. Inside both Kuroko and Konori senpai is waiting for her to come.

Konori claps her hands to get the attention of the two. "Finally you're here now I can introduce you to a new member that will be joining us."

"Who will be joining us anyway?" Kuroko ask.

"Oh, is it a boy or a girl Konori senpai?!" Uiharu ecstatic over the prospect of a new member.

"Now, now all your answer will be answered soon, that's your cue you can come out now." Konori makes a gesture towards the door. Seconds later the door opens to reveal a man with a shoulder length dirty blonde hair, wearing dark maroon coat, white colared shirt all unbuttoned to reveal a red v-neck under them.

Uiharu mentally screamed at the sight of him. 'Why, why is he here?!'

Kuroko taking much longer to recognize the man. "Hey I know you..." Her mouth suddenly silenced by by Uiharu's hand.

Konori took notice of both reactions toward him. "Did you two meet him already?"

Kuroko's mouth finally found escape from Uiharu's hand. "Yes I know him, he..." Uiharu then whispered something to Kuroko. 'Please, please, don't tell her about him.' She said with tears in her eyes.

Kuroko took notice of her plea, but she doesn't understand why she would cover for the scum standing in front of her. "Yes, I know of him, but I don't know from where." Kuroko trying to make excuses.

Konori fix her glasses as she smugly proclaim. "It's not surprising that you knew about him, because he's actually a ranked two esper. Meaning Kakine-san is a level five just like Misaka-san and best of all we finally have a level five working in Judgement!" Konori beaming with pride. "Ho, ho, not so fast Konori." Kakine interupted her. "I'm not just the second strongest esper in Academy city, but I'm also Uiharu's Boyfriend." Kakine fabulously proclaim to everyone at the room.

Uiharu screamed at his statement. Their relationship she want to keep a secret from everyone just been blurted out by this knucklehead. "No, no, everyone listen to me it's all just a big lie." Uiharu try to salvage what's left of this debacle.

"Don't patronize me. You happy couple" Konori's eyes went vacant, her gazes is that of envy that one of her subordinates manages to get a boyfriend before she is.

"Ah, to think I feel sorry for you." Kuroko's eyes were also the same.

"No, no it's not like that at all!" Uiharu flustered and panicked. "Kakine-san please says something." Uiharu looks to Kakine.

He just wickedly smile at Uiharu's misery and grab her closer to him. "What should I say my dear." He just keep smile as the accusing eyes keep staring at them both.

Uiharu finally snapped and shouted at the room. "Kakine-san no Baka!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry for treating you coldly like that earlier Uiharu, but please you and your boyfriend can sit down while I prepare for us some tea and snacks." Konori as she tries to apologize for her earlier action.

Both Kakine and Uiharu immediately seated themselves. Uiharu still upset at Kakine earlier scooch away from where Kakine is seated. Kakine realizing this feels a bit perturbed, but he doesn't mind it one bit because seeing her all pouty and angry like that is enough to bring a smile to him. While Konori is busy making tea and preparing snacks. Kuroko is busy with observing Uiharu's boyfriend. The reason why is because not so long ago he hurt Uiharu.

It's a secret not known to many but a few. So Kuroko will be keeping an eye on him to make sure it won't happen again. "Alright here are the teas." Konori brings her tea to the coffee table and pour it on all four cups. Konori then gives the cups to everyone.

As Konori takes a sip from the cup she said to everyone. "Okay then, Uiharu why you never told me you have a boyfriend?" Her glasses starts to sparkle when she said that.

Uiharu slightly choked on the tea she was drinking on. "Konori senpai please, I don't want to talk about it!"

"And why not?" Konori said while she fixes her glasses causing a small glint to appear in the surface.

"Because why do you care if I have a boyfriend or not!" Uiharu practically screamed as she tries to defend herself.

"Ah, you right it's not like I care that my kouhai got a boyfriend before I do." She explains herself while hiding her feeling of jealousy behind the glint of her glasses.

Then Uiharu realizes that she is just being petty about her new found relationship. Sighed at her situation she tries to change the topic. "But I though you're already with Kurozuma-san"

Konori surprised to hear about his name from her. "No! Wataru-kun and I is nothing like that!" She blushingly objects. "We both may still keep in contact with each other, but I don't know if he saw me like that." She said while hiding her obvious blush.

Seeing Konori suddenly acting like a love struck maiden starts to draw all gazes from everyone in the room sans her. Eyes like dead fish glaring at her as everyone saw through her hypocrisy about complaining to Uiharu getting a boyfriend even though she probably have one already. Konori seeing the gaze she given to Uiharu earlier are being directed to her decided to drop it for now. "Ahem, alright then I think we better start with helping Kakine-san with his first assignment as a member of the Judgement then, shall we"

Uiharu relief that she doesn't have to endure twenty question about her boyfriend anymore. "Yes, Konori senpai what should we do first then?" She said ecstatically.

"Since this will be Kakine's first day you can bring him in your usual patrol."

"Okay I understand Konori senpai!" Uiharu replied enthusiacsily

"Wait a minute senpai. Please let me join with them on their patrol." Kuroko steps forward to volunteer her self to help with Kakine's training.

"I appreciate it Shirai-san, but Uiharu would be enough for the job." Konori explain to her.

"I know, but if I let her alone with him, he would try to do something to Uiharu."

"Tch, how do you manage to figure out my plan anyway?" Kakine playfully retort.

"Kakine-san how can you say that!" Uiharu blush at what he just said.

"Don't worry Uiharu I bet he's just joking." Konori try to assure Uiharu.

Uiharu relieved that it was just a joke, but Kuroko on the other hand does not see it that way and also she cannot believe that Uiharu just treat it like a joke after everything he has done to her. She knows what he did to Uiharu and she knows what he's capable of. "Senpai, please allow me to accompany the two of them!" Kuroko bowed to her senpai.

Seeing her kouhai bowed her head like that Konori can't help but to reluctantly agrees to her demand. "It can't be helped, truth be told I want you here in case something else happens. All right Shirai-san I will let you go with them, but if something urgent came I will call you on your cellphone and I want you to come back here immediately using your teleportation." Konori taken by her earnest plea allows her to join with Uiharu and Kakine with certain condition.

"Thank you senpai!" Kuroko bowed to her again to show her gratitude.

"All right then, Uiharu I want you to take them to your usual patrol route and came back here at five." Konori tells her subordinate.

"Yes!" Uiharu exclaim.

"Also Kakine-san please take this." Konori handed the Judgement armband over to him. "Congratulation you are now officially a member of Judgement.

"Thanks." He then proceed to wear the armband in front of the three and start posing with it "Don't I look cool in this." Kakine said while complementing himself.

The three of them did not say anything, but just gaze downward at the floor avoiding eye contacts with him.

"Hey what's the deal with the cold reception?" Kakine asked his teammates.

All three at first were hesitant to tell him the truth. Until Kuroko steps forward to say this to him. "You look like dork when you pose like that."

Her two teammates responded to her statement inside their mind in unison. 'Look who's talking!'

"Huh, then I suppose I won't be doing that then." Kakine surprisingly takes to criticism well.

Uiharu is relieved that Kakine is taking it well, but Kuroko has some other question she needed him to answer. A question that haunted her since he shows up here. "Why did you join Judgement in the first place?"

It is a question that is both appropriate to ask, but at the same time seems rude. "Well I want to do my part to help Academy City." Hearing him Konori can't help but to applaud at his sense of civic duty, but the two girl on the other hands didn't fall for his obvious lie.

Still Uiharu like to believe it even if it weren't so. Cause she likes to think that the man she knew has changed for the better even if it were not true. Kuroko on the other hands are not so trusting of his intention and remain quiet hostile with him.

"Okay, that's enough lollygagging already. Get going you three." Konori said to three of them to start with their patrol.

Finally given permission to leave, the three of them exits through the door, Uiharu gets out of the door first followed by Kakine, but suddenly he was stopped by Kuroko. "I still remember what you did to Uiharu and don't think I will forgive you any time soon after what you did to her. The only reason I didn't just tell you what kind of horrible human being you are to Konori senpai is that Uiharu asked me not to for some reason. So let me keep this clear to you, if you do anything to hurt her I will be the one to finish you off."

"I won't have it any other way." He answers before he leaves. Kakine's answer leaves Kuroko puzzled at his reaction to her threat. Nevertheless she follows him out.

Outside the three of them continue walking until they reached Uiharu's usual route. As the three of them start their patrol Kuroko want to ask something to Uiharu. "So Uiharu why are you together with him?" Uiharu not really want to answer that particular question is trying to find an excuses, but before she can say anything to her. Kakine answered her question first. "Because we love each other that's why, do you need a reason to fall in love with each other?" Uiharu both relieved and at the same time embarrassed at how easy he can say something like that. Even Kuroko was embarrassed at hearing something like that from him.

"Look can we discuss this some other times, Shirai-san it's not I want to keep it a secret from everyone is just I want to tell it when the time is right."

"I understand Uiharu, It's that I'm just curious about it that's all."

Both Kakine and Uiharu grabs each other hand and both said at the same time to Kuroko. "It's a secret." Then both of them smile at each other as they look at one another with tender gaze like that of a true lover.

Seeing them act like that even cause blush to appear on Kuroko's face and causes her not to pry for answers anymore or at least until the red on her face is gone. Uiharu and Kakine keep holding hands until they reach a park where Uiharu usually frequented on her patrol. "Kakine-san, Shirai-san let's take a break here for a second." Uiharu said to them.

Both of them nod in unison to take on Uiharu's offers. "Then I'll go buy us something to drink, Kakine-san, Shirai-san. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Lemonade is fine for me." Kuroko said as she twirls her hair around.

"Beer for me then." He point to himself with his thumb.

Uiharu glare at him menacingly. "Kakine-san we're minor we can't drink alcohol yet!" Uiharu explain.

"Fine. A soda for me then." Kakine grudgingly put both his hands on his pockets.

"Okay then I'll be back in a few minute, I'll be off."Uiharu ran in search for a vending machine.

Both Kakine and Kuroko then seated themselves on the park benches to be face to face with one another. Both of them watch each other, trying to find something to talk about, anything. "So you're Shirai right, I though Judgement's work is much more exciting than this." Kakine said to break the ice.

"Most of time its like that, we usually just help old lady walk the street or finding lost items, but sometimes things can get a little too exciting."

"I see, I heard from Uiharu that you have been a good friend to her since she joined up with Judgment."

"That's right... Unlike you."

"Are you seriously going to bring that up?"

"What do you think I was going to say, you broke her shoulder! Do you think people are going to let it down anytime soon?"

"Shut up! It was in the past. I apologized to her already."

"You think you can just apologize after what you did to her!"

"Don't you think I didn't know that! Do you think I won't carry that guilt to my grave?"

Moved by the intensity of his gaze. Kuroko can see that he is feeling guilty over what happened, but she can't find the way to forgive him, not after what happened. She wonders how Uiharu can forgive him, but she can't. "I don't know what is it that made you hurt Uiharu in the first place, but remember this. I will never forgive you."

"I won't ask for your forgiveness, but I want you to understand that no matter what happened in the past, I want you to respect her decision to forgive me. Even though I probably doesn't deserve it."

Although Kuroko will never forgive him, she will follow what he just said and at least try to respect her decision to do so. Both of them silently acknowledge this and both them keep their silence afterward. Kakine feeling the tense atmosphere around him after the heated discussion between them decided to find a way to break the ice once more. He moves forward to her bench so he can sit together with her so they can have a more private talk.

"Look, I know why you're asking me all this questions, it's because you think that it's weird that a guy that hurt her in the first place get together in the end."

"It is weird, but how do you get Uiharu to like you?"

Kakine then moves his finger to her lips. "It's a secret." It left Kuroko with an annoyed look on her face.

A few seconds later Uiharu finally comes with the drinks. "Oh what took you so long?" Kuroko gets up from the bench to greet her and get her lemonade. Behind her Kakine also follow suit.

Uiharu face was dark as she gives Kuroko her ice cold lemonade. "You okay Uiharu? You seem to look depressed" Kuroko concerned at Uiharu's appearance.

"I'm okay..." She silently said to assure her friend of her condition.

"If you say so." Kuroko then opens the can to chug down on her lemonade.

"And here's one for you to Kakine-san." Uiharu said as she gives a can of soda to him.

Kakine took the can from her and notices something was wrong with it. "What gives? This thing is warm." He said to her before he opens the can and only to be met with a gushing torrent of soda squirting at his face.

Kuroko notices it immediately and laugh at his expenses. Kakine soaked from the neck up immediately points toward Uiharu. "Uiharu what gives?! You did this didn't you?" He said accusing Uiharu of the deed, but she just drinks her lychee flavored drink while not paying attention to him.

Fumed at Uiharu reaction Kakine approach her to say a few things to her. While in the background Kuroko just keep laughing at him. "Why do you do this?" He said with more question than anger because he can't believe that Uiharu can pull a prank on someone.

She avoids his gaze not wanting to face him. "You shouldn't flirt with Shirai-san then." She whispers something to him as she took another sip acting like this has nothing to do with her. Kakine couldn't hear what she just said is now more perplexed than ever.

"Uiharun!" A voice is calling out to them.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu is surprised to see her friend in the park.

"Ruiko-chan wait for us." Another voice was calling out to them. This time it was Akemi and behind her was two girls, Mako and Muu all three of them goes to the same school with Uiharu and Ruiko.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Uiharu ask all four of them.

"Because we sees you on the park and want to say hi, silly." Uiharu, Ruiko and the others then start conversing with one another.

Seeing Uiharu talking to her friends just give Kakine an idea on how to get back at her earlier. Smiling from ear to ear he approaches Uiharu and her friend. "Excuse me ladies, but Uiharu and I still have a job to do.

Surprised at seeing Kakine just interupted them. Ruiko commented on him. "Who's this guy Uiharu and why is he with you?"

"Uhm, this is, Kakine-san. He's a new member of Judgement." Uiharu said as she introduces him to everyone.

"Wow, he looks so handsome Uiharu. Does he have a girlfriend?" Akemi one of her friend asks this question to Uiharu.

"He is, he is..." Uiharu while she's twirling her fingers trying to avoid the question.

Finally given the opportunity to exact his revenge he smiles from ear to ear and proceed by making a move on them "Of course I already have a girlfriend; you're looking at her right now." He proceeds to embrace Uiharu from behind.

"Ka-Kakine-san. What are you doing!" Unsurprisingly all the other girls were shocked upon hearing the revelation.

"I don't think I'm doing anything wrong my dear." He replies with great sarcasm.

All the four girls then focus their gaze on the couple and said a few words to them:

"Your boyfriend is so cool!" Said Akemi the tallest of the four girls.

"I'm so happy for you." Said Mako the girl with the pigtails.

"I wish I have a boyfriend too." Said Muu the girl with the brown hair.

"Uiharu is that true, you have a boyfriend now?" While the other girls gave Uiharu some form of congratulation on getting a boyfriend. Ruiko was more or less seems devastated over hearing the news.

Uiharu upon hearing of their approvals was relieved. At first she was afraid that they would rejects her like Konori senpai did but Kakine was surprised to hear of their rather positive reaction towards them and are plotting to go with another plan of attack. Uiharu now in cloud nine over her friend's approval of their relationship was unaware of Kakine devious plot to undermine their friendship yet again. "Uiharu did you manages to get the condoms that I told you earlier?"

Kakine's sentences repeats in everyone mind as it circled around inside their heads. Uiharu on the other hand was too traumatized to form any retort to that. After the smoke is clear. All of them look at Uiharu with accusatory gaze. Their eyes devoid of any light, just staring and looking at the couple. Ruiko which are still trying to process the information suddenly fainted in front of their group. Noticing that Ruiko fainted to the ground the group suddenly breaks away from the trance and run toward Ruiko.

"I'm sorry Uiharu, but we need to take Ruiko to a hospital right now." The tall akemi said as the three of them help carry Ruiko.

"Uiharu its okay if you actually gone and done it. We won't tell anyone about it." Muu said to cheer up the now catatonic Uiharu.

"So sorry, but we got to go now." Said Mako as the three of them have to carry the now unconcious Ruiko.

Kakine finally have his fill of revenge are now satisfied at seeing Uiharu's devastated expression. "You bastard!" Finally coming to the scene Kuroko pulls a pile-driver wrestling move and using it on Kakine's head.

This cause Kakine to let go of Uiharu as she falls to the ground. Uiharu finally have her faculty back decided to cry after what she gone through. "Kakine-san no Baka!"


	3. Chapter 3

Now receiving his punishment over what he just did Kakine is forced to sit on the ground with ropes covering his body just like how law enforcer used to tie up criminal in feudal japan. With Kuroko holding the rope while Uiharu quietly crying herself on the bench.

"Have you learned your lesson now?" Kuroko haughtily said to him as she looks down at the accused.

Kakine decided not to say anything as to not make things worse was met with a sudden sensation of a rope clinging tighter to his body. He squeaks a little when it tighten in order not to give his torturer the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Kuroko tighten the rope even further in order to solicit a scream from him, she almost did. Uiharu still crying behind the scene watching as the scene unfold right before her eyes.

"Okay, I learned my lesson. Will you please loosen this rope, I'm not into this!" He said finally break.

"No I think you need a few more minute." Kuroko tighten the rope even more.

"Ahhh!" Kakine finally screamed at Kuroko's medieval torture.

His scream elicits a response from Uiharu."Shirai-san I think he has enough already."

"Huh, what makes you so sure he has enough? Remember what he did to you before and just then, he will just keep repeating this cycle of abuse over and over again."

Uihare stunned from hearing Kuroko's statement of him was unable to form a proper response. Mostly because she knows deep down inside her that she was right about him all along, maybe it's true that Kakine will always be that kind of person. After all everyone knows that a tiger will never change its stripes and maybe it's true for Kakine also, but even so Uiharu still want to believe that he can change for the better. Why she continue sticking up for him you say? Maybe she suffers from a battered wife syndrome and want to see what she want to see or maybe she just loves him from the bottom of her heart and wanted the best for him, whatever it is Uiharu run toward Kuroko and push her away to free her supposed boyfriend.

Kuroko unable to believe that the timid Uiharu just push someone off the ground and that someone was her friend no less and it was all to save a person that constantly hurt her. She tried her hardest trying to untie the rope, but the knots that held the rope was too complicated to untie. Kuroko feeling a mixture of sadness that his friend pick him over her and pride that the once frail girl can now stand up for herself. Despite the intense emotion she's feeling Kuroko decide to help Uiharu to free him.

"Why do you even like this guy is beyond me." Kuroko said to girl wearing the crown made out of flower.

"I told you it's a secret." She playfully said to Kuroko.

"Okay, whatever." She ended her conversation with Uiharu. "Look, Kakine if you want to do ecchi stuffs with Uiharu you need to get your own room."

"I'm afraid it's not possible, because Uiharu wants to save herself until she graduate from high school." Hearing it surprised Kuroko a bit.

"Really, no wonder you're like this?" Kuroko finally open up the last of the knot that were tying Kakine down.

"Yes can you believe it that of the entire girl in academy city I get the one that still believes in keeping her virginity?" He said as he stand up and pat his shirt off to remove any lingering dust.

"Kakine-san, don't tell her about that!" Uiharu yells at Kakine while at the same time she began to regret letting him free.

"I understand completely. The reason why you're so mean to Uiharu is because you want her to love you back. It's the same with me too." Kuroko said to her new found friend.

"So you do understand me!" Kakine ran toward Kuroko to give her a hug.

The embrace last for a whole minute as the cry about their shared hardship. "Okay, then I will help you do the deed with Uiharu." Kuroko gives Kakine the thumbs up.

"And by the way can I keep the rope? I have something in plan for this."

"Go right on ahead. I have a closet full of them in my room." The two of them then laughing fiendishly at each other as they think about all the stuffs they're planning to do with the rope.

Uiharu noticing that the two biggest pervert she ever met in her life has decided to team up. Are now suddenly fearful of losing her purity, but before they can come up with a diabolical plan of their own. Kuroko's cellphone are ringing, it's probably from Konori to tell her to come back to Judgement. Kuroko opens her cellphone to realize that it is so. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go right now Konori senpai just called me back. I'll see both of you at the Judgement office after you finished with Kakine's patrol and Kakine I'm sorry for treating you like dirt earlier."

"Don't mind." Kakine offers his hand to Kuroko in a sign of friendship. Kuroko grabs his hand with her. The moment their hand touches each other they suddenly understand what each other are thinking just like a long lost twin. The two of them found themselves enjoying their new found friendship. Even Uiharu just can't help but to smile at them, but at the same time she is jealous that Kuroko are probably closer to him than he is to her. After shaking hands with Kakine, Kuroko uses her teleportation power to get out from their sights.

"Alone at last." Kakine said maniacally after finally free of the third wheel.

Uiharu feeling threatened back away from him after she saw Kakine's eyes are filled with lust and his hand is still holding on to the rope that was confining him. Thoughts on what kind of sick and perverted things he will do with the rope fills Uiharu's imagination. Uiharu winced as he gets closer to him and starts preparing for the worst, but instead what happens was the opposite "I'm sorry for earlier Uiharu." Kakine apologize to her while embracing her tightly.

Uiharu tear up a bit at hearing him apologize. "It's okay Kakine-san, as long as you apologize."

Kkine then proceed to kiss Uiharu on her forehead. This cause her to blush at Kakine's action. Kakine then releases his hold on Uiharu. Both of them walk shoulder to shoulder with each other, before they can finally get out of the park, Uiharu said to Kakine. "Kakine-san can you please throw away the rope in your hand?"

"I don't want to." Kakine answered childishly.

"If you don't throw it I won't let you have dinner." Uiharu smile hides an angry expression beneath her face.

Kakine not want to make Uiharu even angrier and most importantly not want to lose the prospect of having dinner, eventually concede to her demand and throws the rope in the garbage bin. Uiharu face lit up when she sees him do it, probably glad for not having to fear of what he will do with the rope after they get home. Meanwhile Kakine is taking a long sigh after he reluctantly throw the rope away, sad over the fact he will not be able to do the things he originally planned.

Both then walks away from the park and continue with their route. The patrol takes them to the heart of the city. Massive buildings and windmills dominated the skyline. This city, Academy city is the most advanced city in the world. This place is thirty years ahead in technological advancement to any city in the world. Even in a city this advanced crimes are still a daily reality. From a gang of drop-outs called the Skill-Out to espionage by outside forces. To help with the multiple threats threatening the city is what the Judgements are for.

Suddenly both of them can hear someone crying. Uihare being the more experienced of the two orders Kakine to follow her. They follow the sound to an alleyway like their lives were depended on it. Even though Judgement is mostly staffed by children, they all possess a sense of responsibility that can rival that of adults. Even Kakine was astonished by Uiharu's transformation when she heard a cry for help. When they reached the source of the sound. Kakine was prepared for a fight. In his minds he already pictured a battle with a group of Skill-Out armed with makeshift weapons and like. He also pictured an armed group of mercenaries outfitted with the latest killing machine, but to his disappointment it was just a group of kid crying over an alleyway.

Finally seeing them Kakine falls to the ground in a comedic fashion. "What gives? That's it Uiharu lets get out from here."

"No we still have to help them Kakine-san." Uiharu as she looks at him with conviction. Kakine swayed by how earnest Uiharu is decided to help the kid as she said. Uiharu approach the kids and ask them. "Please tell big sister why are you crying?"

"Big sis, our ball got stuck over there." One of the little kid said pointing to the ball stuck in a railing a few meters away.

"Don't worry we will get it down for you." Uiharu said to comfort the kid, but she has no real way to get the ball down without the help of an adult. Then she asks Kakine to help get the ball down. Kakine refuses at first seeing that his power shouldn't be wasted for such trivial matters but when Kakine refuses at first Uiharu uses her puppy dog eyes looks to win him over, Kakine being the love sick puppy he is, is more than happy to do her bidding. He uses his power to generate white wings from his back to fly up to reach the ball. All the kids that watch him uses his power are stupefied when they saw what seems to be an angel (for lack of better word) helping them to get their ball back.

Kakine gently descent to the ground with the children soccer ball in children more overjoyed to see the angel than getting their ball back. When Kakine hit the ground he's immediately swamped by the adoring children. "Hey mister, is that a real wing?" "Hey mister what kind of power do you have and what level you're in?" "Hey mister." "Hey mister." Kakine are bombed by the children's questions.

"Here's your ball back, kid." Kakine gives the ball back in order to stop the endless questioning, but the children just keep swarming him.

Uiharu finally seeing him in distress like that took a second to enjoy it, but only for a second before she steps in to save him from the group of children. "I'm sorry, but if you want to ask something to Kakine-san you need to ask him one at a time." She tried to explain to the swarm.

Kakine silently thanking Uiharu for her timely assist. 'Psst, don't we have better things to do than entertaining a bunch of brats?' Kakine whispers to Uiharu.

'This is important too, because as Judgement we have to maintain a friendly image.' Uiharu whisper back.

Kakine not wanting to question the wisdom of his senior silently nod in agreement. "By the way big sis why can't he answer our entire question at once, is he stupid or something? One of the kids points it out causing the entire group to laugh.

'Stupid brat.' Kakine is trying to hold his anger in check.

"Now, now. You can't say bad thing like that to anyone." Uiharu try to stop the group from laughing. 'Kakine-san you can't get angry at them, they're just kids.' She whispers at him.

He takes a long sigh before he introduces himself. "My name is Kakine Teitoku, my power is Dark Matter and I'm a level five. Does that answer your question?"

The children screamed ecstatically after knowing that the angel is actually one of the very few level five. The children then swarmed again at Kakine for they have never seen a level five before. Kakine tried his best to stop the horde of children admiring him. When the horde dies down one kid the smallest of them all ask Kakine a question. "Mister, I'm also an esper, but I'm just a level one, if-if I work hard can I be just like you?" Kakine gets down on one knee to get down to the child' sight, but before he can reply he looks at the kid. She is all bright eyed and has optimism written all over her face. If he was his old self he would just tear through the child with the hurtful truth, but then again he is not his old self now, is he?

"Of course you can." Kakine lied to the little girl as he tries to fake his smiles as best as he can. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that most level five are simply born powerful and no matter what you do you can't be one. Kakine used to hate to entertain the idea that hard work can solve everything, but now he's a changed man.

"Thank you mister I'll work hard just as I promised." She smiled ear to ear not noticing that unlike her genuine smile, Kakine smile was... Fake.

Kakine patted her head. "It seems we will have a new level five joining us soon.

"Uhm, mister can I ask you another question?"

"Of course that's why I'm here."

"Are you and big sister are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Okay question over, we still have a route to finish." Uiharu push Kakine away so he doesn't have to answer the question.

"Of course we are." Kakine said coyly. All the kids' cheers and whistle at both of them as Uiharu's face turns red while pushing Kakine away.

When finally out of the alleyway. Kakine laughed at Uiharu's reaction after he tells the kids about their relationship. Uiharu embarrassed at his antic berate him for what he did. Kakine just keep smiling even as Uiharu keep yelling at him. All the people that passes them giggles at the couple as most sees them as a lover's quarrel. When the laughter and giggle finally reach Uiharu, she drags Kakine by his hand while hiding her flushed cheeks.

Finally away from the judgmental gaze of other people. Uiharu can finally breathe easy while Kakine is trying his best to hold back his laughter. While it seems that Uiharu is readying herself to yell at Kakine again. Suddenly they were greeted by an old friend from Kakine's side. "So this is what you've been doing." Both of them turn to see a beautiful girl in a red dress.

"You." Kakine pointed at the girl.

"Now, now Kakine is that how you greet your old friend." She said while being flirty.

'Who is this girl why does she know about Kakine and what is her relationship with him?' Uiharu said within her mind.

"Besides that, why are you even here?" Kakine ask the girl in dress.

"Why? I'm on my way on a date." She playfully answered.

"Oh? So it's one of your compensated dating."

'Compensated dating! Do, do that mean Kakine-san has use her services before and did things with her!' Uiharu mentally screamed at the revelation.

"So who's the girl you're with?" She finally notices the girl that is standing beside him.

"Oh she's..." Kakine was cut off by Uiharu. "I'm his girlfriend!" Uiharu muster whatever courage she has to summon the strength to say it.

The girl just stand there, not even flinched when she heard it. "So how long do you think this one will last?" She turns her gaze to Kakine.

"I think she's a keeper." He absolutely meant if from the bottom of his heart.

"Sure go ahead, tell yourself that." She retorts sarcastically. Not believing in his statement one bit.

"What is she talking about, Kakine-san?" Uiharu confused at what she just meant.

"It's nothing we're leaving."Kakine not wanting to play mind tricks with her, decided to just leave her behind and take Uiharu with him. Until the both of them are out of the sight of the girl, Uiharu finally can voices her complaint said this to him. "Kakine-san, unhand me right now."

Kakine not wanting to upset Uiharu again releases her from his grasp. "Kakine-san I want to ask you something?" She said while holding her wrist.

"Some other times, maybe." Kakine not wanting to answered the question that Uiharu is probably thinking.

"No! It has to be now!" Uiharu let out his voices.

"Uiharu, please I beg you not now. I will answer your entire question later, I promise." He said in order to assure Uiharu.

"Then answer me these, what is your relationship with her?" She said as she looks down on her feet not wanting to make eye contact or that she doesn't want him to see her face when the answer is not what she wanted to hear.

He calmy answer her question "We're just friend (if you can call us that), we never gone farther than that if you that what you're asking."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Uiharu said while not maintaining eyes contact with him.

Kakine then scratch his scalp before he answers her question. "Look, I don't even know her name, so that pretty much tells you my relationship with her."

Uiharu clench her fist at absurdity of his answer before she burst into laughter. "So you're telling me that you don't even know the name of your friend, how pathetic can you be? Or is that you don't need to know her name because she's just another fling to you, is that it!" Uiharu eyes now connect with his as does her fury toward him.

Kakine wonders where she knows that word "It wasn't like that." Kakine tried to explain to her.

"Then what is it then, how do I know you're even telling me the truth, how do I know that I'm not just one of your conquest, How do I know that you even love me?" Uiharu anger suddenly turns to sadness

"I love you." He said this without hiding any ulterior motives.

"I don't believe you." She rubs her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me, what matter is that I believe it." Kakine pushes away her bang and kisses her on the forehead.

Uihare felt slightly dizzy afterward and causes her to fall on Kakine's broad chest. Kakine took it as a sign for more intimacy hug her closer till she can hear his heartbeat. Hearing the thumping sound ofhis heartbeat put Uiharu at ease. As she nuzzle closer to his chest she can smell the scent of his body, the scent is enough to intoxicate Uiharu and melt her into his embrace. In his embrace she is in a state of complete bliss, she blush like she never blush before and she felt loved like no one ever love anyone before.

Drowned in the embrace of her lover Uiharu was blissfully unaware of her surrounding or that she did not care about anything other than succumbing to the pleasure of being embraced by him. Blind to her surrounding, she did not notice when the sound of laughter and giggles finally surround her. Wanting to know where the sound is coming from. She removes herself from the embrace and looks at her surroundings.

And there she saw people looking at them, commenting at the couple as they pass by them. Uiharu feeling uncomfortable again from the crowd's gaze started to run away leaving the crowds and Kakine behind. Stupid was the word Uiharu used to describe herself. She should have taken a closer look at her surrounding before she mouthed at Kakine, but she didn't she was more preoccupied with Kakine than caring more about her surroundings.

She ran and ran whether to escape from embarrassment or from Kakine no one really knows. She runs toward a square and stop to catch her breath which reminds her that she never ran this much in all her life. Tired and sweating like crazy, there's nothing more she like to do than to sit down and take a nice cold drink. Wait a minute she said to herself, leaving Kakine behind while they're both on duty will probably go on her permanent record, when she's about to turn around to get him, she sees someone that she though she will never see again...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, you're that Judgement girl, misaka, misaka said as she saw the girl that help her in finding my lost child."

"Ahoge-chan!" Uiharu surprised to see again the child she used to help. "Eh, Misaka?" Uiharu notices she said Misaka twice. 'Come to think of it she does look an awful like Misaka-san if you take a look closer.' she said to herself.

"Eh, I mean... Misaka, misaka frantically trying to find a way to change the subject."

As her luck would have it a distraction in a form of an albino teen coming right her way. "Hey brat, wait for me will ya!" Uiharu was surprised to see such a strange looking boy. His skin was pale as his skin could allow it, his hair was white, his eyes are blood soaked red and he is walking around with a crutch in one arm.

Uiharu suspicious of the teen's appearance and probably his intention ask him something. "What is your relationship with this girl?"

"Huh? I'm her damn babysitter that's what." He bluntly replies.

"I know he might look suspicious, but he's actually a good guy at heart, misaka, misaka introduce Accelerator to the Judgement girl that helps her in the past."

Uiharu thinking that it's just the child strange way of talking decided to just let it go. "Okay I will take your word for it, by the way did you find the lost child you was looking for?"

"Ahem, misaka, misaka proudly put both her hands on her hips because I managed to found the lost child all by _myself_. Misaka, misaka said obviously lying."

"Who was the child I might ask?" Uiharu curious about the identity of the child she was helping to find.

"Ha, ha, ha. Misaka, misaka laugh as she wonders how would the child react after I reveal his identity, the lost child that we were looking for was none other than the person beside me."

"You little brat, come here you!" Accelerator grabs the kid with one hand and making a swinging motion with his crutch.

"Ah, I'm sorry is what misaka, misaka said, but not what she really meant."

"Why you little!" Accelerator grabs the kid by her collar and pulls her even closer in a fit of fury.

Uiharu watching the two decided to intervene before it escalate any further. When Uiharu about to get between her. What seems to be an angel descends to the square. "There you are Uiharu I've been looking for..." His word got cut shortly after he sees a familiar face nearby.

"Accelerator..." His face turns sour the moment he said that name.

Accelerator hearing someone said his name, let go of Last Order and turns around to look for the guy who said it."Dark Matter..." Accelerator face turns even sourer than that of Kakine.

"Ah! You're the bad man who hurt Accelerator, misaka, misaka said as he pointed at the direction of the evil man."

Kakine felt hurt when she said that, but right now he could care less, because he cares more about Uiharu well being than of himself. "Uiharu are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kakine-san. I'm just stopping a quarrel between these two."

"Oh thank god, I'm afraid that you might get hurt." Kakine seems genuinely concerned.

"Kakine-san..." Before she can appreciate his concern, a small child is running toward him and hitting him in the legs.

"Run, Judgement girl and Accelerator. I'll handle this! Misaka, misaka said as she bravely sacrificing herself to save her friends."

Kakine not even fliched or feeling anything from the child repeated onslaught to his legs. He just stand there and took the light beating" he receives. "Ahoge-chan, don't!" Uiharu said as she pulls Last Order away from him.

"Why are you stopping me? Don't you know this evil man also hurt you! Misaka ask the question because misaka is confused."

"It's because I forgave him for what he did to me."

"What! How can you forgive this evil man? Misaka, misaka ask again."

"Enough brat! if she forgives him, she forgives him and that's the end of it. C'mon let's leave them." Accelerator said to calm Last Order down.

"Wait Accelerator." Kakine said before the two leave.

"What is it Dark Matter?"

"There's something I want to say something to you alone."

"No! Don't trust him. Misaka, misaka said as he's probably trying to hurt you again."

"Relax I beat him once already, if he tries anything I will beat him again." Accelerator said with a smug looks on his face.

"Uiharu I want you to stay with Last Order while the both of us talk, okay." Kakine ask of this to Uiharu.

"Please don't do anything rash." Uiharu's afraid that he might do something they will all regret decided to hug him for fear of what will happen.

Both Accelerator and Last Order see the two and respond to it quite differently:

"Ehh... So that's why you can forgive him. Misaka, misaka said as she is trying to hide her jealousy." Last Order's eyes are devoid of light when she said that.

"Whatever." Accelerator acted nonchalant over the public displays of affection.

Uiharu felt slightly hurt over Last Order's comment on their relationship. Accelerator then follows Kakine to find a place where they can talk in peace. Leaving Last Order to be babysitted by Uiharu. Out of sight of the girls the two of them finally found a place for them to talk. It's a park bench near the infamous broken vending machine. Both of them sit down giving each other some space between them, Kakine trying to put words that he seldom uses to other except for Uiharu, have problem saying it to his arch-enemy.

"Accelerator I want to apologize. I know you might have a hard time accepting if this is true, but I want you to know that I'm truly sorry over what happened between us last time." Kakine pours out all his feeling at him.

"Apology accepted." Accelerator said nonchalantly.

"Look I'll do anything to make it up for you... Did you just forgive me like that?" Kakine was surprised to see that Accelerator just forgave him after all he done.

"You've changed I can see that. No need to know more."

"But why do you forgive me so easily? For all you know you could be wrong about me."

"Maybe, but from the way she acted towards you, I think it's safe to assume that you've changed."

"You really think that?"

"I could be wrong, but if you try anything like that ever again. I will have to kill you."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha..." Kakine trying to forces himself to laugh at Accelerator's threat.

"You want a drink?" Accelerator offered to Kakine.

"Sure, but you can't use the vending machine here, it's broken." Kakine pointed at a certain infamous broken vending machine.

"Won't be a problem. I wasn't going to pay for it anyway." Accelerator walks or limps toward the broken vending machine and put one his hand on the surface of the vending machine.

"By the way, what kind of drink do you want?" Accelerator asks Kakine.

"Beer if they got it."

"This is academy city. They won't put alcohol on vending machine."

"Fine, just give me something with a lot of sugar in it."

With just a mere twist of his hand, Accelerator obtained 2 drinks for the two boys to drink. Accelerator with his usual coffee while Kakine were given a pineapple sorbet. "I can't drink this, this is too sweet." Said to the man that probably gotten him the sweetest drink in the vending machine.

"Tough luck." Accelerator popped open his can of coffee and then proceed to drink it.

"Well at least I got something to give to Uiharu at least." Kakine smirk as he put the can into his jacket.

Speaking of Uiharu, he saw her playing around nearby with the clone of number 3. Seeing her playing around so innocently without a care in the world brought warm to his heart and can't help but to comment about the two of them. "They look so happy aren't they?

"Yes they do." Accelerator said with a cool face.

Seeing the two of them frolicking Kakine suddenly said this to him. "Remember when I said when I wanted to be the number one Esper."

"Yes, I remember you said that before I beat you to a bloddy pulp." He said that as a matter of fact.

"Huh, you want to fight you Albino creep!?" Kakine immediately took offense at what Accelerator said.

"That's fine with me. Bring it number two!" Accelerator starts buttedhead with Kakine.

"Call me number two again, you lolicon!"

"Why you!" Accelerator seems to take that insult personally to heart. While the two of them are preparing to kill each other over petty things Kakine suddenly remembers what Uiharu just said to him and starts apologizing for almost starting a fight.

Accelerator was surprised to say the least after he saw him bowing his head for forgiveness. At first he suspected that he maybe wasn't the real Kakine Teitoku at all and that he maybe just an impostor pretending to be him, but he just sighed and said to this to him again. "You really have changed. The Kakine Teitoku I knew would never have acted the way you did..." His remark was cut short by Kakine who immediately took it as an insult.

"Fine, then. I wasn't going to apologize any.." He retorts angrily at number one, but before he can finish his sentence his forehead were flicked by Accelerator. "Ouch, what was that for?!" Kakine ask him while rubbing his forehead in pain.

"That was for calling me a lolicon earlier and for not listening to me till the end. Listen you asshole there's nothing wrong with what you just did. It proves that you have indeed changed for the better."

"Uhm, thanks I guess, but can't you compliment me without flicking me in my forehead?"

"I held back. You should at least be thankful that you still have your head." He said this to him like he was supposed to be thankful that he's not dead.

"Forget it. What I meant to say earlier was I wanted to number one and for that I would do anything, but after I met Uiharu I realized how foolish my ambition was and the only thing that matter is to become the number one in her heart." Kakine face brightens a little when he mentioned Uiharu.

"That's like the lamest thing I ever heard but I want to give you a word of advice. It's just a friendly reminder, but remembers guys like us will never have a happy ending." Accelerator said while sipping his coffee.

"What does that mean?" Kakine finds himself confused over what Accelerator said to him.

"You'll figure it out." Accelerator throws his coffee to the garbage can and then said to him. "C'mon we got to go, the girls will be wondering where we are."

Kakine follows what he said, but in his mind he ponders the meaning of Accelerator's question. The walk to meet his sweetheart at least gives him some time to think about it. When they arrive Uiharu and Last Order are seen eating crepes on a table near a food wagon. "Hey, we're back!" Kakine shouted at the two girls.

"Kakine-san, Accelerator-san." Uiharu shouted back.

The four of them then decided to say goodbye because both Kakine and Uiharu still have a job to do. Uiharu hugs Ahoge or Last Order one last time and the two boys just nods at each other. The two groups after saying their goodbyes finally went separate way. Along the way Kakine trying to reach out to grab Uiharu's hand. Uiharu notices this slap his hand away. "Kakine-san what are you doing?"

"I just want to hold your hand that's all."

"Why?"

"Because I just want to that's why."

Uiharu pouted at his answer. "Stop teasing me, we still have a route to finish." She said as she picks up the pace.

Kakine actually being serious about it felt crestfallen when he's rejected. Reluctantly he follows her not far behind. The patrol was mostly uneventful, with the exceptions of scolding teens for loitering or helping someone find a lost item. When they finally done with their route. It is almost five in the evening. "It's almost five Kakine-san we should head back to the office."

"Finally." Kakine said while outstretching his arms.

Uiharu smiling at Kakine runs toward him and removes both of their Judgement armbands. Kakine was taken aback by her and ask her about the sudden change of heart?

"Now we can hold hand together." She beamed at Kakine while she hold his hand tight around her.

Happy that she now wants to get more intimate with him, he smiled and said to her. "This is kind of like a date."

Even though the both of them has been together for some time the both of them never gone on an actual date before. An issue he wish to solve sometimes in the future. "Geez, Kakine-san." She held him tighter to hide her blushes from him.

"C'mon we never got on a date." He teases her.

"Kakine-san we still need to get back."

Despite disagreeing with him, she still can't help to hug Kakine's arm. Although there's nothing more she wanted to do than going on a date with him, but alas she have her duty. Kakine and Uiharu walk together her hands embracing his left arm. When they arrive in the office Konori and Kuroko were already waiting for them...

As they enter the office they were greeted with a loud bang. "Surprise!" Konori and Kuroko with popper on their hand

"Konori senpai, Shirai-san!"

"Heh,heh, turns out I've been called back to prepare for Kakine's surprise party." She said while she unbox the cake.

"Is that cake from..." Uiharu eyes turn bright.

"Yes it's from one of the most famous cake shop in School garden. I certain you know what it is. I have to wait in line for hours to get one of these." Uiharu drools at the prospect of eating a Manicagni cake.

"I'm really flattered, but you don't need to throw a party on my behalf." Kakine respectfully decline the invitation.

Uiharu afraid that she won't get to eat her cake or his cake turns to Kakine with a deadly gaze. "Kakine-san we need to stay to eat the cake... I mean, to celebrate you in joining Judgement." Uiharu try her best not to reveal her true intention.

"But you already eat crepes on the way here. You'll get fat if you eat another sweet." Kakine explain to Uiharu.

"A girl has separate stomach for sweet, Kakine-san! So that mean I can as much sweet as I can without getting fat." Uiharu not even bother to hide her intention of eating the cake.

Kakine noticing Uiharu fixation on the prospect eating the cake decided to stay for the celebration and he also notices the scary feeling she emitted when Kuroko mentioned the cake. Not wanting to deprive her of the cake and fearful of what she might do to him after they come home, he reluctantly accept it. Happy that she can finally eat the cake Uiharu smiles ear to ear as she find her a seat on the table. When everyone are finally seated Konori hands Kakine a knife to cut the cake. "Congratulation now you're officially in Judgement." Konori said to Kakine while she hands him the knife.

"Thank you for all of this."

"Okay, let's cut the cake." Konori clap her hands.

Kakine plunge the knife to the cake in order to cut it and gives the first cut to Uiharu. Happy that she's given the first cut of cake Uiharu grabs the nearest fork and wolf down the cake. "Is it tasty?" Kakine asked.

Uiharu cannot answer because her mouth is full of said cake, so she answers his question by nodding her head repeatedly up and down. Kakine moves his face closer to her and kiss her. His tongue then enters her mouth to taste the cake inside. Finally done with the taste test he leaves the mouth alone and begun to comment on the taste. "You're right it does taste good." With a possible double meaning to it. The other two girls that watch the event played right before their eyes out blushes like a beet. Even Kuroko which have a high tolerant for this sort of things feels embarrassed, but what of the girl he kissed?

She is unconscious for a few second before it all came down crashing down on her. She swallow the cake inside her mouth and screamed "Kakine-san no Baka!" The other girls then laughed at the couple odd antics. Uiharu embarrassed by the laughter she heard flails her arms around in an effort to hurt him. Kakine instead of feeling hurt just laugh at seeing Uiharu embarrassed face.

'I think I'm going to like being in Judgement.' Kakine said to himself while holding his ground against his girlfriend onslaught. The three then starts to laugh even harder at the situation leaving Uiharu alone feeling embarrassed.


	5. Epilogue

Here are the epilogue as promised so enjoy.

* * *

After the party to celebrate Kakine joining Judgement ended. All four of them clean up after themselves before they said their goodbye to each other...

Uiharu still peeved at what happened to her earlier in the party walk with a sullen expression on her face for the remainder of her trip back home. When they finally arrive she insert her key and open the door to let both of them in. Uiharu then lock the door behind her. "Is the door locked?" He said behind her. Uiharu still not want to talk to him just answer his question with a silent nod. "Good..." He said with a sinister tone behind her. Suspicious at the tone of his voice, she turns around only to be assaulted by Kakine, she tried to struggle free, but Kakine proving to be much stronger than she is as he holds her body in one hand while both her wrist in another. "Kakine-san what are you doing!?" She ask him for a question she fears she already know the answer to.

"What is it look like, Ojou-san? I'm going to rape you that's why." Kakine as he push forward her until she reach the door behind her.

Even though she expect this kind of answer from him. It still doesn't stop her from blushing at the mention of it. "Ha! It seems my Ojou-san is not so innocent after all if she understand what I just said."

Only Kakine can make Uiharu even more embarrassed than she already is. Before she can said something back at him, she was met with a kiss. Their lips are locked in a tight embrace and the kiss only intensify even further when he insert his tongue into her mouth. Uiharu body spasm when she felt his tongue inside her. Her eyes rolled back unable to comprehend as he put his tongue further. Uiharu trying his best to stop his tongue from entering her mouth with her tongue also, but he just swirls his tongue inside her mouth with almost no obstruction all the while savoring her saliva along the way. Starting to feel hot and bothered because of this Uiharu unconsciously rubs her thighs together. Kakine then pry her mouth for her tongue and started to nibble at it. Feeling aroused of what he did she accidentally moan. Kakine hearing it then started to pull her tongue out of her mouth with his teeth and started to suck at it vigorously to elicit another moan from her. And as he expected she moan again from the intense sensation she felt.

Satisfied after seeing Uiharu moaning and panting he lets go of her tongue to finally let her speak her mind, but it never came instead she was more concerned with breathing than talking after the long kiss she have to endure leaves her breathless(quite literally) and her breath ragged. Her face flushed like an overripe tomato whether its from embarrassment after being kissed by him or from a lack of oxygen is up to debate. Kakine smirk seeing her panting and desperate for air. After she finally have enough composure to pull herself together she said something to Kakine. "You liar. You said you will not force yourself on me..." Uiharu still obviously weak from Kakine's intense kiss.

"But I'm not forcing myself on you." He said with apparent smug on his face.

Uiharu glares at him. "Then what do you call this then!?"

"I call this the deepening of our love." Kakine try to explain this to her, but seeing her glare becoming stronger he decided to stop and explain something else to her. "Uiharu if you remember what I said yesterday, all you need to say is stop and will listen."

Uiharu then suddenly remembered that he did said something like that yesterday. Skeptical about whether or not he's telling the truth, but seeing no other way she will have to try say the magic word. "Stop it, Kakine-san."

Hearing that Kakine loudly sigh as he releases Uiharu from his villainous grasp. "Just like I promised." Kakine said while hiding his apparent disappointment that he can't sexually harass her as easily again.

Uiharu answers by punching his elbow. "Kakine-san, you meanie!"

"Ow, that hurt." Kakine touching his sore elbow. "Oh, I almost forgot I meant to give you something." Kakine reach for his jacket to give Uiharu a can of Pineapple sorbet.

"Is this for me?" Uiharu ask Kakine and he just nodded at her. "Thanks, you never given me anything before." Uiharu looks at can and though it was sweet of him to do so.

"So all is forgiven then?" Kakine jokingly ask Uiharu.

She glares at him again. "Jeez, Kakine-san don't push your luck, I was going to forgive you, but for now I want you to wait in the bathroom for a while. I will call you when I'm ready."

Kakine noticing he is already in thin ice obediently comply with her order like his life was depended upon it. A few minute passes by and Kakine then soon called by Uiharu to meet her outside the bathroom. He opens the door and saw what was to him the most magnificent sight in the entire world. There he saw his loved one wearing a provocative see through white colored nightgown. Just seeing her wearing that causes Kakine to salivate in his mouth. "I thought you said get rid of it?" Kakine asked trying his best to hold his urges not to pounce at Uiharu.

"I lied because I don't like the way you react when you see me wearing this... Kakine-are you okay?" Uiharu noticing that Kakine is breathing rather heavily and she swear that she can see Kakine's breath forming from his mouth. Uiharu realizes that something is wrong with Kakine took a step backward, but Kakine like a hungry predator took this as a sign to pounce at her. "No, Kakine-san stop!" Uiharu trying her best to push the beast that is her boyfriend. He currently have her pinned down on the top of the futon she spread for him.

"You think I'm not going to do something when you put on something like this. Admit you wanted this to happen." Kakine said menacingly to Uiharu as he try to have his way with her.

"No, no! It's not true I only wear this to..." Then it dawn on her, there's no reason to wear this indecent garment other than trying to seduce him. Was it because she was grateful that she finally receives a gift from him or that maybe Kakine was right all along that she secretly wanted this. A loud no echoes through the cavern that is her mind. Refusing to believe that she is some sort of temptress that somehow wanted this kind of thing to happen to her. Whatever the reason was it was too late. Kakine have her completely under his power and he can do whatever he pleases to his captive. Uiharu knowing what will happen to her decided to surrender completely to him. The only though that comfort her was. 'As long as its him. I don't mind it.' Finally accepting her fate she gave up on resisting further as Kakine's face came down to kiss her. The kiss was affectionate and full of love that they felt for each other. Overwhelmed by the rush of emotion she felt a single tear falls down from her eyes as Kakine continue to deepen the kiss...

* * *

**&amp; that's it for the story. You can go ahead guess what happens next. I leave it to your imagination &amp; see you guys next time.**


End file.
